Stacey Mirafuentes
Stacey Damia Calisome (nee Mirafuentes) is... Abilities and equipment Character bio Early life Stacey was born to Lyle and Anna Mirafuentes in a hospital near Indianapolis, IN. Her parents were the descendants of a mixed family of Americans and Filipinos. Her father, Lyle, became a contractor who specialized in the transport of lumber across Michigan. This led to him traveling a lot, and spending a lot of time in the Upper Peninsula. His company, however, relocated to Lansing around 1997. Her family's church was also the church home to the Calisome family at the time, leading to Stacey eventually falling in love with her childhood best friend Rob Calisome. The two families frequently went on vacations together, and the parents often fantasized about the day their kids would marry. In their confirmation classes, Stacey would often give in-depth answers that nobody else in her class could come up with. Second only to her was Rob. While both of them were intrigued by New Testament history, they both particularly took interest in historical events dated to the time of Solomon. Rob would eventually move to South Haven and would study arts and journalism, specializing in the field of greatest interest to him and Stacey. Meanwhile, Stacey decided to pursue a business degree with secondary interest in archeology and natural history. Her uncle, George Mirafuentes, particularly pushed her in that direction. After deciding at the end of high school that they never wanted to be apart for long, Rob and Stacey entered a romantic relationship. They made it their goal to visit each other as often as their schedules would allow. Of specific interest to Stacey, Rob, and George was the legend of the Bokomar - and the mythical Transmogrins that they guarded. It was believed several Canaanite tribes attacked the Bokomar one day, and that all of them vanished. Evidence of the Bokomar having existed was all over parts of Ethiopia and South Africa, with the former believed to have been their original kingdom shared with ancient Sheba. Engagement It was during the summer preceding Stacey's senior year in college, however, that she and Rob went on a canoeing trip with their families and got separated due to a sudden sequence of events in the stream. They eventually were reunited with their loved ones, but time spent alone together in the woods brought with it temptation. Rob proposed to Stacey that same evening. Nervous about the possibilities, the two agreed not to take another, similar risk until after they were able to have their wedding. They tried to keep details of their evening of being lost a secret; but Lyle deduced a month later what was bothering Stacey when he saw the lid of a pregnancy test box in her trash that she failed to throw away successfully with the rest of her trsh. Instead of getting angry with her, he offered her life advice and wisdom. Stacey would forever remember that evening. To her relief, she tested negative. Lyle decided not to tell Anna anything, although he did make Rob promise to go through with the wedding plans when the appropriate day came. Losing Lyle It was only a few days after Lyle had learned of Stacey and Rob's indiscretion that Lyle revealed to his family that he was discovered to have developed prostate cancer. He battled the cancer for as long as he could, but Lyle's fight was ultimately in vain. Stacey stood by her father's side as he breathed his last, with the company of Anna and Rob as well as Rob's family. It bothered Stacey greatly that her father would now exist only in memories. Rob, however, vowed to make things right. However, his own parents would die in a car crash two months later. This left him fending for himself in the world, whilst all Stacey had left was her mother, her uncle, and her fiancé. Internship Stacey attended Ferris State for her business degree, though she took as many courses online with Michigan State as she could to get a minor in archeology studies. She was fortunate enough to get an internship at a firm specializing in natural history. Her scholarship that paid most of her education was largely due to an essay she'd written on her extensive knowledge of Ethiopian history; largely due to her uncle's contributions. However, her brief attempt at pitching an article to Bible and Spade magazine about the Bokomar nation proved a failure; especially when legend had it that Tinshpuut the Confident turned himself into a gorilla. She quickly became friends with her boss Fred Regale, who met and subsequently developed a crush on the widowed Anna. One of her goals, along with those of her uncle George, were to start searching for the legendary Transmogrins to learn more about what became of the Bokomar. This led to George eventually finding the remains of a Qilantan temple, which led to him searching for more temples in better condition. He noted several similarities in the temples' structures, particularly their emphasis on a unique symbol. ''Q-Basic Gorillas'' Main article: Q-Basic Gorillas (webcomic) As her internship period was nearing an end, Stacey had heard word that George had found a Transmogrin. But he was reluctant to tell her which one. She longed to get her hands on it and show it to her boss, suspecting that it could radically alter written history. Little did she know that George found the Omni Transmogrin - most sacred of the missing relics that the Qilantan Gorillas were searching for. Also unknown to him, the Ice Chimps were looking to use the Omni's power for world domination purposes. Finally, George relayed the information about his find in a video that he had shipped to Stacey's home, along with the Omni. He didn't notice that his recording location was bugged; and that Niqmad of the Ice Chimps was listening in on the entire conversation. An intercepted satellite signal tips off the Gorillas as well that Stacey is a person of interest to the Ice Chimps, and may even have the Omni. However, it takes Jaac some time to deduce who Stacey is without the aid of the missing-in-action Col. Flix in the lab to assist in person searches. Once tipped off to who Stacey is and that she is not far from the Topaz Division's underground headquarters, Burrpatch makes it his mission to secure the Omni and Stacey before either falls into the wrong hands. However, Niqmad relays the information to Aliyan almost immediately. In addition to alerting Lord Quirini, Aliyan relays orders to Aqhat and Pighat to find Stacey and the Omni - even if they have to use Stacey's loved ones as bait. Aqhat attempts to blackmail Stacey by attacking Rob at his home in South Haven and turning him into a cat with the Felinus Transmogrin. Confused, Stacey doesn't initially believe that what she's hearing on the phone is real. She assumes it is a terrorist ransom for the Omni, which she doesn't have yet. However, her doubts that the terrorist is an Ice Chimp are soon laid to rest when she catches Pighat stalking her. Stacey attempt to escape from Pighat in her car; but her erratic driving results in her being pulled over by a Lansing Twp. officer. The officer, angry because his wife left him, takes out his frustration on Stacey. She attempts to explain the situation, but it makes no sense to him. The officer calls for backup, then tries to arrest Stacey. However, the arrest is interrupted by Pighat tossing a sticky banana bomb on the officer's car. Stacey ducks, while the officer stares in confusion at the banana bomb and is blown to bits along with his car. More officers arrive, and Stacey uses the distraction of officers battling Pighat to secure her escape. She realizes this could make her a fugitive, since she was almost arrested. However, she decides that figuring out why Pighat is after her is more important. Pighat soon wins her fight against the police, and Niqmad redirects her to Stacey's home address. Stacey changes her clothes and watches the video that arrives in her mail with the Omni, explaining both its history and its alleged function. She is then attacked by Pighat and Niqmad; but is rescued by Burrpatch. She meets Captain Reggie Warrin as well, and gets a crash course introduction to the Gorillas and their world. An attempt by Burrpatch and Banana Breath to protect Anna fails; though Banana Breath manages to damage Aqhat's visor. With the Chimps proving too numerous and organized, the Gorillas fall back. Stacey doesn't realize the bug that's been attached to her. Meanwhile, she is taken to the Topaz base, and given a crash course in Qilantan cultural studies. She quickly befriends the Gorillas, especially Burrpatch and Akilina. She gives them some of her history and details about her present predicament; and the Gorillas give her their equivalent stories and predicaments. However, the bug that was attached to her pants crawls onto her leg and attaches itself, alerting Niqmad to her whereabouts. The Gorillas rush to get her to the city so their base isn't discovered. However, it proves to be a trap. Quirini deduces that he needs Stacey for the Omni to work to maximum effect, and sends several Ice Chimps with jet packs to kidnap Stacey and blackmail her into wielding the Omni for them. When she initially refuses, she is tied up to the Omni so as to force her to make it work right. Her uncle is tortured for information and her uncle's sidekick Tom Torrin is murdered in cold blood. When the Gorillas stage a fight to reclaim Lansing, the "Battle of Lansing" quickly escalates. Stacey finds herself a helpless damsel at first. However, Col. Flix arrives with reinforcements from the Amethyst Division to turn the tide of war. Stacey uses Flix's battling with Quirini as a distraction to free herself just enough to gain full control of the Omni. She then distracts Quirini long enough for Flix to fire an experimental new type of banana bomb. The bomb kills Quirini and destroys most of the building that Quirini is standing on. Stacey then detonates the Omni Transmogrin to turn the residents of Lansing human again - after the Ice Chimps had turned many of them into cats. The Omni's destruction also results in Rob and Anna being made human again. The blast takes a lot of Stacey's energy away, causing her to pass out. She awakes the next day surrounded by her mother, fiancé, and her new Gorilla friends. The Gorillas promise to stay in touch, although their lives are made more complicated due to the government now having full awareness of their existence. Burrpatch in particular promises to keep in touch with Stacey; and Screechie promises her a special vehicle in case of really bad times when she needs to get her family out of a dangerous spot. Rob befriends Flix at some point, further cementing the alliance between the fledgling Calisome family and Topaz Division. However, the Gorillas fall back and fade from view a short time later, ensuring that Stacey and Rob and lead mostly-normal lives. Wedding Stacey marries Rob around the time that the events in Q-Basic Gorillas: Orangutans of Fire take place. Burrpatch is able to briefly attend the wedding reception; but is soon called to Mexico to help out with battling the Pyrangutans. Little about Stacey and Rob is known after this, except that Stacey moves to South Haven to live with Rob. Personality Development See also External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/37520951 Q-Basic Gorillas fanfic film pitch concept art album] at DeviantArt * Human allies of Topaz for The Sims 3 at DzMD Category: Q-Basic Gorillas characters